The invention relates to an electrical bushing or to an electric feedthrough and to a method for manufacturing such a bushing.
Electrical bushings, also embodied as glass/metal feedthroughs, are known in the art and are used for example to establish an electrical connection between two separate spaces, in which different conditions exist with respect to pressure, temperature, atmosphere or with respect to other media filling the spaces.
Especially in pressure applications, in which there is a high difference in pressure between the housing sides from which the electrical conductors of the feedthroughs extend, the material (glass body) fastening the conductor in the housings and sealing the housing passages, and also the transition of this material and the respective housing itself are subjected to high mechanical loads. This applies in particular to applications with changing pressures.
It is an object of the invention is to present an electrical bushing or an electric feedthrough that is suitable for pressure applications also at extremely high pressures.